


On The Shores of Twilight and Dawn

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of dark and light and the love in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Shores of Twilight and Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my drabble [Float, Fly, Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/758800) inspired by [this art](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=34596093)

_"...Wings of sable and snow enclose us both in a cocoon of dark and light and warm, always warm, and we continue to fall, fall, forever falling in love."_

As the echoes of Allen's song died down a collective sigh was heard all around his new home by the sea, and the light that had been surrounding him while he sang was gradually diminishing.

Kanda had been sitting behind him, listening peacefully with his eyes closed, and he moved up next to Allen, placing his arm around his shoulders, speaking quietly, "They love to hear you sing of the time when we first met."

"And what about you?" Allen replied softly.

"Do you even need to ask?" Kanda barely breathed by Allen's ear before guiding Allen's head to rest on his shoulder. Allen leaned in closer, seeking more of Kanda's warmth that he still couldn't get enough of.

The people retired for the evening and Allen let out a yawn, beginning to feel sleepy. Kanda picked him up in his arms and carried him off to their bed, crawling in beside him and Allen burrowed closer still as Kanda brushed his fingers against the soft, white locks.

"This new place is perfect. Everyone seems to be settling in nicely. It's a shame we had to go through so much to get here," Allen murmured.

"We couldn't stay where we were. Too much had happened." Kanda sighed. "It was time to move on."

They thought back to the time when Allen first came to stay in the dark cavern they'd called home. Things had gone well for a while but the people of the world of light had grown more discontented by the day, keenly feeling his loss until they'd made plans to take him back, which had had disastrous consequences.

 

Kanda had been hearing disturbing things about the upper world of light and wanted to verify the situation first before saying anything to Allen, not wanting the other to have to worry needlessly. He left early in the mornings while Allen still slept and when Allen woke to find Kanda gone he wasn't surprised. This was nothing new and Allen had no wish to hinder the man. Those very wanderings that Kanda was prone to had, after all, led him to find Allen in the first place. But still, Allen couldn't help but feel his heart ache whenever he was separated from him.

To alleviate his yearning Allen had gone to mingle with the people of the cavern. They were very welcoming, and to be able to have friends was something Allen had only dreamed of while sitting alone in his cage. He spoke with the adults, always wanting to learn more about their lives, their history, how Kanda had given them a home when he brought them all together after finding this place.

He played with the children, delighting in the various games they included him in, treating him like one of their own. The love and acceptance Allen had felt from those people never failed to warm him inside, but it was different than the warmth he felt from Kanda, and so his thoughts strayed back to his love as they inevitably did.

When Kanda returned he flew directly towards Allen, lightly touching down before immediately walking to him. Allen's face lit up with such a smile that all of Kanda's worries dissipated as he closed the distance between them. Allen's arms opened wide in welcome and when they fell together the rest of the world seemed to disappear from around them.

Kanda's suspicions had been confirmed, and later when he informed Allen of what he'd found out Allen's eyes filled with sadness but then took on a hard aspect. "I can't allow that to happen," and he stood.

"Wait." Kanda grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "What are you thinking?"

"I should go talk to them."

"Talk? You really think those people would be willing to listen to anything you have to say? They're greedy and selfish. They care nothing for you and they'll just stick you back in that cage without a second thought."

"But I can't leave this alone. What if they find this place? These people are innocent and should never have to be involved in this."

"Do you honestly believe that they'll stand for you putting yourself in jeopardy? They love you, Allen." _I love you._

Allen sighed wearily. "I understand that, but it's still clear to me what I must do."

"If you're set on going then I'm coming with you."

"But you can't! They'll kill you!"

"If they took you away from me I'd have no reason to live anyway."

"You have a responsibility to all these people. I know you don't take that lightly."

"Then we'll just have to make sure that we _both_ come back alive," and when Allen opened his mouth to protest Kanda swiftly cut him off with a kiss, enveloping him with his wings, and Allen yielded to Kanda's touch.

At the first opportunity Kanda gathered the people and told them about everything he'd learned and of what he and Allen planned to do. He warned them of the danger and left strict instructions that they were to stay hidden, to not venture outside of this place, and then Allen and Kanda set off to confront Allen's former keepers.

They didn't have very far to go before they caught sight of the approaching force. Kanda took hold of Allen's hand, pulling him to a stop.

"This is close enough. I'm sure they can hear you from here." Allen hovered in the air, staring straight at the people who had enslaved him for so long.

The people of the light halted in mid-air. The object of their desire had come to them instead of them having to seek him out, but they were hesitant as to what to do next as they observed that his escort might be a formidable hindrance to their plan.

Allen cried out, "Why are you doing this? You think that I'm necessary for you to live your lives but you make no efforts on your own behalf. You expect to have everything handed to you without giving anything back. This is not life you're living. What you want from me I can't give you anymore because I've seen what it means to really live," Allen's grip on Kanda's hand tightened, "and I won't sing a song of lies just to appease your selfishness."

He held his breath, waiting for their response, but the only answer they gave was to begin razing the lands below them. Allen froze in horror, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

"I won't let this stand," Kanda growled, and gave Allen a slight shove to the side, letting go of his hand as he took off. He flew right into the midst of the attackers, taking them down one after another, but as the battle wore on they began to push him back, so many were their numbers.

As Allen watched Kanda struggle a feeling of helplessness filled him. _There must be something I can do,_ and as this thought crossed his mind the air around him began to shimmer, the light of his soul spilling out.

From deep down inside a song was beginning to rise and he opened his mouth to let it out; a song of sadness, loneliness and emptiness, of anguish and torment. It gained in momentum, overcoming his adversaries with its sheer power and fury and drove them to madness, causing them to scatter in fear. Kanda took advantage of the confusion and renewed his attacks but not even he could get to them all in time and some slipped through, flying down towards the entrance to the cavern. They were determined to vent their rage against Allen's new home.

Kanda saw this but could do nothing, having his hands full at the moment, and Allen was blind to everything around him, completely consumed with his song. When Kanda had dispatched the last of his opponents he flew back to Allen, snatching him by the arm and dragging him with him back to their home. Allen was jerked back to reality by Kanda's touch and he felt utterly spent as the song died within him.

When they reached their home it was absolute hell. The dead and wounded were everywhere as the fighting continued. Kanda made quick work of the last of the invaders and Allen wandered among the injured trying to help where he could until his legs gave out and he fell to his knees.

"This is all my fault," Allen whispered as he buried his face in his hands. "I brought this death on them."

"If anyone is to blame it would be me. I was the one who found you and released you from that cage," Kanda murmured, kneeling down beside him.

"But I made the choice to leave, so you can't blame yourself for that."

"Then we'll share the burden. I won't let you take this all on yourself." Kanda lifted Allen's head and gently pried his hands from his face, making Allen look him in the eyes. He ran his thumbs underneath those silver eyes, wiping the tears away, and as he held him Allen started to quietly hum to himself, his voice shaking as it grew louder until he began to sing; it was a song of home and love, of loss and grief, and finally, of healing. The survivors, who were aimlessly milling around in shock, settled down next to their loved ones to grieve and let the song wash over them, soothing their pain.

The cavern was lit by the flames of numerous funeral pyres, the crackling of the fire echoing off of the rocks. The people watched from a distance as friends and foes alike departed their world and hopefully went on to a better one in the next life.

Everyone was silent in this time of mourning, including Allen, who was feeling an emptiness more profound than anything he'd felt before, and there was no song in his heart. Kanda stood next to him, holding his hand, and glanced at his soulmate from time to time in concern.

Drained by all that had happened Allen fell asleep quickly that night and Kanda dozed beside him. He slept fitfully, as he had much on his mind, but when Allen woke they both spoke at the same time.

"Kanda…"  
"Allen…"

Kanda said, "You first," encouraging Allen to go on, more than happy to be hearing Allen's voice again.

Allen hesitantly asked, "Just how attached are you to this place?"

"It seems we're of the same mind," and Kanda noticed Allen visibly relax.

Allen lowered his head and his voice was quiet. "I won't pretend to know how it really feels, though, unlike these people."

"Allen." Kanda sighed, sitting on the bed next to him. He slid his hands down Allen's arms and took his hands in his. "This is not just _my_ home."

Allen squeezed Kanda's hands gently and nodded. "I think a change would do us all some good; not to forget what's happened, but to give everyone something to look forward to so we don't dwell too much on the past."

"Then we'll look for a new place together, for _our_ new home."

And so the search began.

When they finally found a suitable place, and everyone was convinced that this was all for the best, preparations began and when they were ready they left their old home. They traveled light and mostly at night, taking their time to help them transition from their old life to their new, and to make things easier for the children they tried to make something of an adventure out of all this.

Allen was eager to help, and he would pick the children up one by one, taking them for a short flight before setting down to pick up the next one. These were people without wings, and it seemed unfair to Allen, because he thought that they would've really appreciated that gift, unlike those of the light who'd taken everything for granted.

Kanda eyed his antics with amusement and it warmed his heart to see Allen acting more like his old self again, but then he turned back to the task at hand of guiding everyone safely to their new home, making sure no one got lost along the way.

Finally reaching their destination everyone stopped for a moment to take in the sight. It was a well-forested valley which opened up on one end to the sea. The trees would offer needed shelter from the light until they grew accustomed to it, and would also provide materials for building their homes.

 

"I remember that first night after we arrived," Allen said. "We wandered down to the shore and the cool water washing over our feet felt so refreshing after our long journey."

They were stretched out on the bed by now, Kanda's head laying on Allen's lap. Allen gently combed his fingers through the long strands as he continued reminiscing. "You finally allowed yourself to grieve. You had been holding it in for so long for the sake of the others until we were all safe once again, and when you started to recite the names of all the friends we had lost I began to feel as if I could sing once more."

"Yes, I remember that song." Kanda sighed softly.

Allen had hummed a tune of comfort to accompany the memories of each person as their names passed from Kanda's lips and rose up to the sky to blend in with the stars that were just then starting to appear. Allen had gazed up at Kanda and saw that his face was wet with tears that were falling as he continued to speak the names, but he'd let them be until Kanda had finished. Allen had stopped humming and wrapped an arm around Kanda's waist, using his other hand to wipe away the tears. Kanda, in turn, had covered Allen's shoulders with one of his wings and they'd sat still as twilight turned into night.

"We stayed there for the rest of evening, and when the sun rose we got up to join the others and I started to sing again when I thought of the life we'd have to look forward to, and you started humming along with me," and Allen chuckled.

"Not my fault your singing is so infectious," Kanda muttered.

"But I love the sound of your voice." Allen leaned over and kissed Kanda's cheek and the touch of a cool hand on his own cheek was enough to keep him where he was as Kanda turned his face up and brought their lips together in a slow, lingering kiss.

This new home, where the light was diffused and the darkness not quite so deep, was a reflection of who they had been and what they were becoming, and held the hope of many promising shades in between.


End file.
